


Secret Desire

by Caramell0w



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: Tom finds your journal and reads a secret desire you have. He then takes matters into his own hands.





	Secret Desire

It was wrong, he knew he shouldn’t be looking; but it was lying on the bed open just waiting for him to look at it. He should have done the right thing and closed it, put it back in the drawer. He knew that you wrote down personal thoughts in your notebook; but he was always so curious. He never wanted to ask you about it; figuring you would share it when you were ready; but it had been months since you moved in and still nothing.

He glanced over at the open pages and saw your lovely script on the pages; but what caught his attention was his name. You were writing about him. He picked up the notebook and started reading what you wrote. Some of it was mundane; talking about him doing press tours and how much you miss him, some of it is about something funny he did last week that made you fall into hysterics. What intrigued him the most was how you wrote about how you wished he would fuck you.

You wanted him to lift you up and pound into you against the wall; but you thought you’d be too heavy for him to hold. You started talking about the extra weight you carried in your belly and thighs and Tom began getting angry. He closed the book and put it in the drawer. He hated when you said anything negative about your weight or your looks because to him you were perfect.

You came home from a long hard day at work and kicked your heels off at the door and tossed your purse on the table by the door. All you wanted to do to drink until you forgot everything. You saw Tom come around the corner, a smile on his face and you relaxed slightly.

“How’s my beautiful girl doing?” He asked, placing a kiss on your cheek and placing his hands on your ample hips.

You huffed. “Had the worst day ever. Clients were yelling at me over things I have no control over, and they walked Stephanie out today. Basically I need something to help me forget the day.”

He walked you backwards until you hit the wall and began kissing your neck and jaw, a small whimper leaving your lips as you gripped his t-shirt, trying to pull him closer to you. You released your hold and ran your hand down the sides of his body, making him shiver and he pushed his pelvis towards you so you could feel just what you did to him. He was grinding his hips into yours, the wetness was pooling between your legs.

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” you moaned.

“No. Panties off now,” he demanded.

His tone made you whimper, he was usually not so rough with his demands. You complied and kicked them off your legs as he pulled his jeans down around his ass, his cock sprang free and your mouth began to water. As you tried sliding down to take him in your mouth he stopped you and grabbed you behind your thighs and hoisted you up. You wrapped your arms around his neck and let out a small yelp of surprise.

“I’m going to fuck you against the wall Darling, pull your dress up so I can shove my cock in that exquisite pussy.”

“I’m too heavy Tom, put me down,” you tapped his shoulder trying to get out of his grasp.

“If you don’t let me fuck you how I want I’m going to spank you. You are not too heavy. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

He gripped you tighter and you lined him up with your entrance, your back sliding down the wall as he thrust up so he was fully seated in you. You both let out a small moan and you arched your back off the wall so you were against it on your shoulders, allowing him access to thrust up. This has been a fantasy of yours for a while and you couldn’t believe it was coming true.

You reached one hand between the two of you and started rubbing your clit, trying to push you over the edge. “Harder Tom,” you moaned. “I’m so close.”

He began moving his hips faster, bucking them up into you at a brutal pace. You hit your orgasm hard, crying out his name squeezing his cock. He let go moments after you, filling you up. You stayed wrapped around his waist for a moment before you unwrapped your legs and slid down off him. You gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

“That was amazing Tom, thank you so much. It’s um, always been something I wanted to try but I didn’t think you could hold me,” you said, feeling the heat rush to your cheeks.

“Darling, I wish you would have told me sooner. I would have fucked you against every wall here if I had known; and you’re not too heavy. You’re perfect.”

He still didn’t want to ask you what was in your journal; but if you left it open again he was definitely going to slip and look again.


End file.
